Forum:New user page layout and Wiki Achievements/Badges
As most of you might have noticed, your user pages look a bit different. This new additions was introduced as beta over a year ago and most new wikis have them from the start. However one of the developers informed me that this was temporary and they were planning for something new. But I requested them to activate nevertheless. Opinions, if any post below. Secondly, I have been thinking of starting the Achievements. Most of you might have noticed this in other wikis, they have their advantages and disadvantages. *'Advantage:' As wikia believes, it attracts more contributors, resulting in more activity and contribution. *'Disadvantage:' It also attracts user who solely signup or edit to achieve. Now don't deny this because I have seen many badge hunters myself. This results in unnecessary edits and reverts, most would even start edit waring. So how many of you think the achievements should be started in this wiki aswell. You can also suggest names for the achievements. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 04:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Personally, I like the new pages! It looks great. THX Vat :P You rock! ^__^ It's way better than the originals. :) ----Chika out! Yeah, achievements are a good idea. This wiki needs a kick-start to get going and gather momentum. I'd suggest some really cliche names, but I'm sure you could come up with better ones for the badges :P Il Lupo 13:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :More work for me then? Come one, I don't mind hearing something new. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 13:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright then... how about 'Infected' as the badge for a first edit? Maybe 'Hunter' for a lot of edits, and 'Whipfist' for doing a lot of edits over a period of time. Il Lupo 14:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Like the Infected and Hunter, although whipfist not much. We can also use a few from the achievements. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Alright, so as I have been told, the standard edit count achievements are: 1, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 250 and 500. I was thinking that maybe they could be named as the infected, for eg: 1 Infected, 5 Walker, 10 Runner, 25, hunter, 50, Leader Hunter, 100 Supreme Hunter, 250 Hydra, 500 Mother or something like that. It can be worked out. [[User:Subject 12|'Subject 12']] Talk to me 16:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: You do have a limited amount of editors, so I would say that it is a good idea to introduce it IF this small amount of editors are ... at least not nooby editors. It may make them stay a little longer, but it also risks making them abuse the system. 20:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) See, achievements have a few interesting once. I'll post the default list sometime. XD LIST *Origin - For joining the wiki. *Half-Truth - For writing a blog post. *Nice Guy - For contributing to the wiki every 5 days. *On Instinct - Adding one image to page. (Maybe?) *Polymath *Web Of Knowledge --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Threat Elevated - For 200 edits *Endless Hunger - For 2000 edits *Evolutionary Step - For adding 5 images to the wiki *Errand Boy - For adding one page to a category --Shivalry 03:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- So adding the screenshots of default badges. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 06:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) http://gyazo.com/ad52fcaf4a5e05c0715bdebe3440fd2e.png http://gyazo.com/80b8e060c8785696b3fb1e1d86d78b3c.png http://gyazo.com/cfaa37062508d014e4a47c2fa23701f5.png http://gyazo.com/175d026c5e422fd17f99c72cee0b1a47.png http://gyazo.com/ae9877d7bc27974e3bc452c73ad4a4dc.png http://gyazo.com/81ab7fab1df468c0aeccc25e69bd53c9.png http://gyazo.com/ffb352af81c73280eae9e9815bd06c20.png http://gyazo.com/13e81d5fcbbc819c57b363be493165b9.png http://gyazo.com/bd59827038706665cbdda4e971c78013.png http://gyazo.com/99907e188908bde6181035632a1ccc49.png